Cherry Blossoms
by sarahyyy
Summary: It was at that time, when the cherry blossoms started to fall. It was so beautiful. And this moment will always belong to Draco and Hermione. It will always be a memory that is kept deep down inside them. And, they will never forget today. R & R!


**CHERRY BLOSSOMS**

**-**DMHG romance (I absolutely love DMHG romances...)

-One-shot

-Hermione's POV (The words in italics are Hermione's thoughts.)

-No spoilers of any sort. (I don't particularly enjoy spoilers.)

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never had, (sob) never will... So, pity me and leave a review... It will be all I own...

A/N: This was inspired by the cherry blossoms I last saw in Japan. Sakura, the Japanese call it. They are very beautiful, especially when they fall. Well, enough cherry blossom talk and on with the story.

There was nothing in the world she loved more than cherry blossoms. She loved everything about them. She loved the way its flowers are nearly pure white, tinged with the palest pink, especially near the stem, and she loved the way they fall. When cherry blossoms fall, it feels like it's snowing, and it's an incredible sensation. As these cherry blossoms are magical, they will grow out again after they fall.

When the Dark side had lost in the war, the Forbidden Forest had magically turned into a cherry blossom garden. Nobody knew why. Cherry blossoms of all sort bloomed beautifully. Hermione's favorite cherry blossom tree had always been the weeping cherry. It has branches that fall like those of a weeping willow, bearing cascades of pink flowers.

On this particular day, Hermione took a stroll there. She had lots of stuff on her mind and normally, cherry blossoms would take away all her troubles and make her feel better instantly.

As she neared her destination, she could feel the light scent of cherry blossoms invading her nose. She took a deep breath and immediately felt more refreshed. Hermione sat down on her favorite spot under the weeping cherry. The N.E.W.T.s were nearing and she was really nervous. She studied almost everyday and memorized almost every syllabus of her text books, but she was still afraid to fail her tests.

"A penny for your thoughts, Granger." A familiar was heard and Draco Malfoy sat down next to Hermione.

Apparently, Draco had always been a spy for the Light side. And it was him and Harry who killed Voldemort. The reason Voldemort wanted him to stay on the Dark side and be a death eater was because he was the other 'Chosen One'. Together, Harry and Draco killed Voldemort. Then, the trio and Draco settled for a truce. But still, they still aren't on first name basis.

"My thoughts are worth more than a penny, Malfoy." Hermione said lazily.

"Well, how about a galleon?" Money was never a problem for Draco Malfoy. After his father had been sentenced to Azkaban, all of the money was transferred to Draco even though he had betrayed the Dark side. After all, he was the only child.

"No, thanks. I think I will pass." Actually, Draco had already somewhat grown on Hermione. He was the only person who could carry out an intelligent conversation without the mention of Quidditch.

"Come on. Please?" Draco pouted. It was pretty hard to resist a guy like Draco when he was doing the puppy eyes trick. When he wanted something, he would go all out for it. It was one of the things Hermione admire him for.

"I'm scared." Hermione sighed. Why is she telling him this? She didn't even tell this to Harry and Ron who are her best friends. So, why is she telling him? _I don't believe this._

"That's it?" His signature smirk was no longer there on his face. It was replaced by a grin. _Is he grinning? The great and mighty Draco Malfoy is grinning?_

"Have you ever been afraid or scared?" Hermione asked. She wanted to know.

"Of course I have!" He had only been scared once in his life and it was terrible. Nothing could make him forget that horrible experience.

"In what situation have you been afraid?" Draco had spark Hermione's interest. She wanted to know.

"You go first." Draco said with a smile.

"Well, I've been afraid in many situations. I remember when Harry and Ron were fighting in the war; I was so scared that I couldn't sleep. I was scared that they would die… And during first year, remember the flying class? I was so afraid. I have phobia of heights, you see. And, the N.E.W.T.s are coming next week, I'm afraid I would fail." Hermione ended with a sigh. Draco started laughing.

"Only that? I've been in much worse situations." Draco shook his head at the memories.

"Tell me." Well, there was no stopping Hermione from knowing something that she wanted to know.

"It's…complicated. You wouldn't want to know." Actually, he didn't _want_ her to know. It was really complicated.

"No. I _do_ want to know." _This is driving me crazy! I hate suspense. _

"No regrets?" If she really wanted to know, he would tell her. He would tell her everything that has been on his mind for the past three years.

"You're acting funny. What regrets would I have?"

"Well, during the war, when I had to fight alongside the other death eaters, I was so damn scared." He paused for the effect.

"What were you scared of? Dying?" Draco nodded.

"Yes, I was scared of dying. But not my own death. Even if I died, no one would miss me. I was scared for her. Every morning I would wake up and pray to God. Praying to God that she would be safe and sound. Every time the death eaters neared her, I prayed. I was so scared that she would die."

"Wow… I never knew you love someone so deeply. Who was it? Was it Pansy?" _If only I remembered that curiosity kills the cat…If only I knew that what he was going to say would change my whole life… If only I knew… _

"No. It wasn't Pansy. It was… It was…you." He paused to see her reaction. Hermione gasped. "You were the only reason that I became a spy for Dumbledore. You were the one reason that kept me living. You…" By now, Hermione's eyes were as big as saucers.

"I…" And, she was speechless. _Am I dreaming or did Draco Malfoy just profess his love for me?_

"Don't you get it? I love you, Hermione." _I'm going to faint. I…can't take it…_

Draco knelt down. _Tell me he is not going to propose. _He cleared his throat. Apparently, he wasn't the only one that was nervous. _HELP!_

"I know I can't make you love me, but you can never stop me from loving you, because I won't. I will never stop loving you. Will you be my girlfriend?" _Hell, he did not just say that!_

"Give me a chance to shower you with my love." Draco's eyes shone with a hopeful glint. _Yes? No? _

Hermione was thorn between her heart and her mind. Her heart told her to accept him, to love him; her mind was reminding her of all the insults he had thrown at her, all the jokes he had made of her, and the icy, hateful glares he had always sent to her. _Was this the way he used to tell me he loved me? By sending death glares at me? _She looked at the hopeful man still kneeling down in front of her. _Mum always told me to follow my heart…_

"Yes Draco Malfoy. I'll be your girlfriend." Draco picked her up and twirled her around.

It was at that time, when the cherry blossoms started to fall. It was so beautiful. And this moment will always belong to Draco and Hermione. It will always be a memory that is kept deep down inside them. And, they will never forget today.

A dove came flying by, dropping a note in Hermione's hand.

_**Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy,**_

_**May happiness surround you forever. Best wishes from all the staff at Hogwarts.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

As the cherry blossoms continued falling, Hermione continued staying in Draco's embrace. And the two individuals who loved and needed each other became one.

And some people say 'curiosity killed the cat'. It wasn't so in this case. For once, curiosity helped the two teenager become lovers. _Curiosity killed the cat? I think not!_

Well, that was quite about it. Hope you guys like it. And don't forget that lonely little button that say 'Submit Review', click on it and make my day! Grazie!!


End file.
